vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeline
Summary Madeline is the protagonist of Celeste and has gone to Celeste Mountain to climb to the summit. She suffers from depression and anxiety, enduring panic attacks both before and during the events of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Madeline Origin: Celeste Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via the Feather), Skilled mountain climber and parkourist, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts such as Mr. Oshiro), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures, able to dash through the air | Keeps all of her past abilities but now can perform two dashes and has enhanced physical abilities, plus Flight without the feather Attack Potency: Small Building level (Regularly destroys walls, such as this, within her adventure, and scales to Part of You, who can do the same. She has casually busted stone and ice walls with her dash, and can smash crystals as well. Can one-shot the monsters from the Mirror Temple, that are capable of easily destroying walls, even by accident. She scales to Mr. Oshiro when he's enraged, in a much stronger state than his casual form) | Small Building level (Should be physically superior to her previous form) Speed: Superhuman (Using her Dash and athletic ability she can easily move quicker than the average human) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift Theo whilst he's encased in a crystal ) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Scales to and can tank blows from Part of You. Withstood sitting in the center of the mountain, in icy/lava climates, and also survived falling off the mountain and hitting rows of spikes on the way down) | Small Building level (Should be physically superior to her first form) Stamina: Very High (Can cling to walls for long periods of time, and can climb/jump them. Also traversed an entire fallen city which required momentum jumps, wall jumps, wall climbing and wall parrying, and only became tired after she had finished) | Very High (Should be higher than her previous form) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Backpack Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Suffers from anxiety/panic attacks in-game, but at the end, she overcame it and befriended its personification, however it is still part of her, and she has to tame it and remain friends with it. Her Feather power-up is also an item only found in Celeste Mountain) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash' (Madeline can dart across the ground and air in all directions throughout the entirety of Celeste) *'Parkour' (Regularly vaults over, climbs and bounces off walls, and frequently uses momentum to get around the environment) Key: Base | Merged with Part of You Note: In-game, Madeline's abilities associated with her dreams, the mirrors and Part of You are all caused by the mountain, and her only true techniques are her Dash and Parkour abilities. Note 2: According to Theo's statement here, the bonus levels aren't canon, and cannot be used for scaling her statistics. Others Notable Victories: Commander Video (BIT.TRIP RUNNER) Commander Video's Profile (9-A versions and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Celeste Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 9